Mech Prower
Mech prower is a very smart person and elder brother of Tails, He is a yellow fox from empire city. Mech is 10 years of age and made a plane similar to the X Tornado. Early Life In Mechs early life, he was as smart as his brother and made some cool scientific inventions with him. Also Mech and Tails have 2 tails (which they were both bullied for) because it's a family genetic. When he was young, he got into a serious accident and had to cut hes hand off but mech had a different idea. He decided to make a robotic glove, so he and his brother got the equipment and made a brownish, goldish glove for him which works like a usual hand except he cant feel from that hand. Bad News When he thought his best friend past away he went to go tell Will's sister, which got her devastated. When Mech returned home in empire city, he was so sad about Will's death. So he thought he should do something to forget about it, so he moved to apotos to study about its history and its peoples way of living. Turns out it wasn't bad at allEdit When Will returned back to Mobius, he went to apotos and told Mech the whole story and what happend and told him to meet him at his villa. When Will told Mech and Altar that hes sister is missing, Mech made a teleportation device to teleport to the location of where she is and went to earth to go look for her. On Planet Earth When team brotherhood arrived on earth, Will was looking for her all over the place until mech pointed at the device showing that she's somewhere in Station Square. Making the both of them wonder where that place is (until Altar pointed at the sign behind him saying welcome to station square which made Will tell him to shut up). Relationships Friends Will Rose Altar the Raccoon Crush Kyd Sol Amy Rose Sonic the Hedgehog Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit Knuckles the Echidna NICOLE (Girlfriend) Smasher Bro the Hedgehog Vanilla the Rabbit Ashura Wechina Enemies Dr. Eggman EGG Industry's Metal Will Weaknesses Like other heroes, Mech has weakness, he is smart which he rubs in Will's face for which starts some fights. He is also big louded and likes to pull pranks. PersonalityEdit Mech is as smart as his brother and they usally help each other with inventions and projects but besides this.Mech is open minded and loves to meet new people and really friendly but gets angry when people call him a dork (usally Will). Mech also uses some big words like positive,acceleration,costomary,irrelevent etc. He can also say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious with ease (which followed by will trying then stuffing it up). He can somtimes be dumb but mostly does not show it. Some could say hes has the personality of the 10th Doctor from the Doctor Who series. Quotes "FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S JUST A ROBOT GLOVE NOT A LAZER CANON SHEESH" - Whenever Will thinks his robotic glove is a lazer canon. "You are such an idiot" - Mech making fun of Will "Anyone can make a time machine but everyone's to lazy to make it" - When Cream asked him if he can travel through time. "Your hair LOOKS LIKE A BABOON'S ASS!" - Mech making fun of Will's hairstyle. "Stuff you" "What you looking at?" "You can go shove those energy drinks UP YOUR ASS!" - When Will said that he drank 5 energy drink's. "YOU IDIOT YOU BROKE THE TELEPORTER. NOW HOW ARE WE GONNA GET BACK HOME!" - When Will broke the teleporter Mech made. "Wut?" - When Will said he want's a hover car for his birthday. Trivia * Mech is one of the few stuff from the Sonic Y series to not be related to the Assassins Creed series instead his got some relativity to the Doctor Who series. * Mech's shoes are the opposite color of tails' shoe's * Mech's theme song is one of the only person to have there thme song not to have lyric's. * Mech's shoes are the same color as Altar's.